


In the near future

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Autistic Regulus Black, Autistic Remus Lupin, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Brotherly Bonding, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, Lily Evans Potter needs a hug, More tags to be added, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black-centric, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Seer Regulus Black, Visions in dreams, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: "Ever since he could remember Regulus Black had visions, and every single one of them had come true.These visions had come to him in dreams, the most common of which was a vision of his own death, caused by him being drowned in a lake by infer."When Regulus Black gets a vision that Voldemort has created more then one hourcrux he realizes that he can not die here. So he uses a spell and he escapes the cave.He meets up with Sirius and they both have to track down all of the hourcruxes, while bonding along the way.Inspired by a submitted prompt on regulusprompts tumblr page.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Pandora Lovegood, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story.

Regulus could feel the water in his nose, it burned. Oh god, it burned so much. He felt the monsters that were dragging him deeper and deeper, into the lake. He could barely see through the water that surrounded his eyes and entire body.

He had been in a cave, it had been surrounded by murky and dark water.

He kept on being dragged down, deeper, deeper & deeper….

* * *

Ever since he could remember Regulus Black had visions, and every single one of them had come true.

These visions had come to him in dreams, the most common of which was a vision of his own death, caused by him being drowned in a lake by infer. This had caused him a life long fear of water.

But he had others visions too, these were mostly smaller things like what prank Sirius would pull or what the lesson tomorrow would be.

He had also been the first one that knew that Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, he had seen it in a dream the night before it happened.

No one in his family knew that he was a Seer though, he had not told any one.

That was not always the best thing, when ever there had been a thunder storm he had always gone to his older brother's bed room. Sirius had just assumed that this was because he was scared of the loud noises, which was slightly true. He just had been scared of the sound of the rain running down the windows.

But he did not want to tell any one about that.

Because of the fact that he had pre lived his death many times before Regulus had always been pretty resigned to the fact that this was how he would die.

It is not that he wanted to die or any thing like that, he is not suicidal. He just knew that fate could not be changed.

Of course knowing that one is going to die at age eighteen, causes him some mental problems.  
He would draw away from people because if he was close to them he knew that they would be sad when he died.

* * *

When the dark lord had asked his family for a house elf on the eve of his eighteenth birthday, Regulus had known what would most likely happen.

Of course he hoped that he was wrong, but deep down he knew that he was not.

* * *

Regulus walked hurriedly too Kreacher’s bed room. The house elf was crying and he wanted to know why.

He walked up slowly wants he got up closer to him and asked

“What is wrong Kreacher?”

Regulus listened in horror and disgust as he heard Kreacher describe what happened to him when he was in the presence of the house elf.

* * *

He researched the dark lords past for several days, all he knew was that the horcrux was in a cage.

Kreacher had not been allowed to see anything until they actually got to the cave, and Regulus' visions did not really go before he was being drowned.

It had been very difficult to do this, it was very evident that the dark lord did not want any one to know about his past.

And he did a very good job of hiding it, but not good enough to hide it from Regulus when he was determined to find some thing.

His visions did help him, but not fully.

Eventually, three days later he found out where it was.

There was a cave where the dark lord had tormented two muggle children in decades ago. The cave was the exact one that Regulus had seen in his visions.

He glanced at Kreacher, and asked him if it was ok if he would come with him to the cave to help him destroy it.

Kreacher agreed.

* * *

Regulus sat in the back of the old row boat that was taking him too his fate.

He took a deep breath, this was it, this was the end.

He glanced at Kreacher, he felt bad for making him come along but he needed him to help destroy the horcrux.

* * *

Regulus went to the water, he knew that he should not because there were infer in this lake and they would drag him under once they. But it did not matter because he knew what was going to happen to him.

He would die here.

* * *

Regulus could feel the water in his nose, it burned. Oh god, it burned so much. He felt the monsters that were dragging him deeper and deeper, into the lake. He could barely see through the water that surrounded his eyes and entire body. 

He had been in a cave, it had been surrounded by murky and dark water. 

He kept on being dragged down, deeper, deeper & deeper…

But then he got another vision. In this one, he saw the dark lord making six more horcruxes.

No one had ever created any more then one horcrux before. And even doing that was extremely taboo. 

Making more than one was unheard of, how could you even make more than one? You only have so much soul.

At least that is what Regulus assumed. 

But he knew that if you were to make that many, you were definitely not human any more.

Regulus was trying his very best to think clearly, but it was very difficult to do.

He knew that he was most likely very close to passing out. But he could not do that, because he knew that once he was to pass out, he would not wake up.

This was not good, not good at all.

The dark lord could not be defeated if no one knew about the horcruxes he, and if he were to die right now, no one no would know.

No one but him.

And he was going to die.

Then he remembered a spell that he had read about in the Black Family library.

It was a spell that would allow you to cast fire under water, so he used it.

And in doing that Regulus Black survived and he changed the course of history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed up the timeline up a little bit, in this story Regulus is four years younger then Sirius and not two. So this story takes place in 1981.
> 
> Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

When Kreacher aperrated him back into his bedroom, he started coughing up the water that had lodged it’s way into his throat and lungs.

He can not really focus on anything at all. He briefly notes a couple of things.

Kreacher appears to be worried about him.

And he is getting water all over his floor, mother will not be happy about that he thinks vaguely.

Eventually his mind starts to clear up and he leans back beside the edge of his bed.

Eventually his mind starts to clear up and he leans back beside the edge of his bed.

He thinks about what he just did and how he should go on from here.

* * *

_Regulus had been five years old when he had the dream, this one had been one of the longer and more vivid ones that he had._

_It took place on halloween night, Regulus knew this because he saw Pumpkins that had been carved and had a candle placed in them. Sirius had told him that this was a muggle Halloween tradition, it did not make very much sense to Regulus but Sirius had told him and back then Regulus had believed everything that Siri had told him._

_There was a redhead woman and a black haired guy in a living room with a baby. Regulus figured that they were a family, they looked very happy together._

_Then there was a noise at the door and they all got up in a panic. Regulus did not really know why, Sirius said that muggles went door to door on Halloween._

_The man told the women to take the baby and run._

_Regulus wanted to see what would happen to him, but he was not able to. He had to follow the women instead._

_She ran into what appeared to be a nursery, and she put him in a crib and started whispering words of comfort to him. Telling him that every thing would be alright, Regulus found himself wishing that his mother would do that._

_Then a monster burst into the room, it was unlike anything Regulus had ever seen in his entire life._

_It terrified him._

_The monster kept on asking the lady to get out of the way, but she would not._

_He watched as the monster said something and a green haze came from his wand and the women fell to the ground._

_Then Regulus woke up screaming._

* * *

_Then Regulus woke up screaming._

_Reg had been having nightmares for weeks even since he had the vision._

_He did not tell his parents why he was, although they were not nervous, in fact the probably did not notice._

_Sirius did though, and Sirius was very worried about him._

_Regulus did not tell him everything about the dream, like all of the smaller details, but he did tell him a little bit about it. Like what the monster looked like, and what he did to the people._

_Sirius tried to tell him that it was just a dream, but Regulus knew that it wasn’t. He had already had dreams that had come true by that time._

* * *

_Eventually as the siblings grew older Sirius began to forget the dream the Regulus had. Although it would still be in the back of his memory some where._

_But Regulus never did, it was one of the many that he would never forget._

* * *

It had been five hours since Regulus had almost died and he still did not know where to go from here.

Of course in theory he could always go and talk to Sirius, but that would most likely not work out very well for him.

He had not talked to Sirius in years. Well more accurately Regulus had tried to talk to him and Sirius had either ignored him or yelled at him. And by the time that Sirius had graduated from Hogwarts the two brothers had not talked to each other in months.

So Regulus figured that if he were to show up his older brothers house unannounced, Sirius would not react very well. 

Regulus did not have very many friends and he could only think of one who could possibly help him.

Pandora. 

Regulus got up and aperated to her house.

* * *

Sirius sat down in Dumbledore's office, it had been years since he had been in Hogwarts but the office still felt extremely familiar.

He listened in shock and horror as he explained that James, Lily, and Harry were in grave danger.

Apparently there was a prophecy about ether Harry or the Longbottoms son defeating Voldemort, and he would want to stop the threat before it could become a threat.

So know they had to go into hiding.

* * *

Sirius stood in front of the cottage that the Potter’s had built to hide in.

It was in Godric's Hollow near where Jame’s parents had lived. Sirius looked around and he was struck with a sudden sense of nostalgia. This was wear he had ran away to, it was his home away from home.

He recognized all of the shops, all of the houses, everything. 

He knocked on the door two times in a row and then another couple times. He saw Lily’s eyes peeking through the door and when she realized that it was him she opened the door and embraced him in a hug.

“Oh, Sirius I am so glad that you got here safely. Harry has been asking about you.” 

James heard the voices coming from the front door and when he also saw that it was Sirius he also embraced him in a hug.

After the greetings were done, they led him in and started giving him a tour.

It was odd, Sirius felt like this place was fimaler. But that was not possible because this had been built specifically for the Potters to hide in.

That feeling got even worse when he was in the living room or the nursery. 

The feeling was not like he had been here before or any thing like that. It was like it had been described to him or some thing. He briefly thought about asking Lily or James about it but he decided against it.

Then he started playing with Harry and the thought left his mind for the moment.

* * *

When Sirius got back to his apartment he started thinking about it again, it was really bothering him. 

He thought and thought about it, but he could not think of why it was familor. 

Then later on as he was trying to get to sleep he realized why he remembered it.

Regulus’s dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
